Revolution
by TheSilverboar
Summary: Eleven years after he graduated Hogwarts Harry has an accident with magic that knocks him back into his seven year old body. Angry at how things worked out before he sets out to change them to his liking. Grey Harry, smart Harry, Time Travel. Weasley, Hermione, and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The scene with the cops was one that I got and edited from Rorschach's Blot's "let's do the time warp again" so full credit to that scene goes to him because I really like his story's.**

'_thoughts'_

Revolution

Chapter one

-Harry-

Harry ducked under a spell as he ran through the forest of Dean trying to evade Death Eaters. It had been eleven years since he graduated Hogwarts and five since he had discovered the betrayal of the Weasley family, Dumbledore, and Hermione, how they had been stealing from him and feeding him love potions to make him fall in love with Ginny. Since then he had traveled the world trying to learn as much magic as he could to be able to fight Voldemort but when he got back to England he found the entire resistance either dead or captured and had spent the last month on the run trying to get out.

"Incarcerous!" a voice shouted from behind him and he suddenly found his legs tied together. "Come on Potter." came the familiar voice of Draco Malfoy it's time for you to meet your death at the hand of the Dark Lord. You really shouldn't have said his name fool, it takes away wards in that area now and gives us your location.

Mentally Harry smirked, _'thank you Malfoy for telling me how to get out of here. I'll be sure to make your death slightly quicker.'_ before Malfoy pressed a finger to his Dark Mark and with a crack Voldemort appeared before him. "Hello Harry Potter." Voldemort said fingering his wand with a triumphant expression, "Do you have any last words before you die? Any last requests?" he asked.

Nodding Harry said "Yes I do, my last request is to be able to die on my feet, not being held down by this blonde ferret or another one of your lackeys.". Considering it Voldemort nodded and gestured Malfoy to release him, smirking Harry said "And as for my last word,…" he paused to cause a little bit of tension among the Death Eaters, "Voldemort." and as he felt the ward set up over Britain preventing magical escape from the island fall he started to disapperated when he heard Voldemort shout the killing curse and screamed as it hit a time turner he carried on his belt which exploded.

When he regained consciousness he looked around and saw that he was in his old cupboard under the stairs. _'Why am I here and why am I not dead'_ he thought before he looked down and gasped in shock. His body, instead of being that of a twenty seven year old man, was that of a sever year old boy. "Damn it," he muttered under his breath "I hate it when magic does something weird like that. But… must have been the combination of me dissaperating while the killing curse hit the time turner. Now should I try to avoid trying to change the time stream or…? Nah I'll not just change it, I'll drop my pants, piss in the stream, block it off, and then make it flow in a direction that I actually like and leave people like Malfoy and the Weasleys as fate's personal spittoons.".

Harry laughed at the mental image that caused when he heard his Uncle shout "Shut up freak. You don't deserve to laugh!" before ripping open the cupboard and throwing him out into the hallway.

Striding forward Uncle Vernon backhanded him across the face when Harry got an idea, "Y-you c-can't do that." he said meekly trying his best to look afraid while inwardly smirking, glad for once that his Uncle was drunk and even more rash than normal.

"What was that Freak? You trying to tell me what I can't do? Get out of here and never come back!" he yelled before opening the door and throwing Harry out onto the street causing him to scrape his arm when he landed.

Quickly looking around Harry decided that it was around ten o'clock at night, the same time it was before his accident. Shuffling his feet Harry walked, seemingly meanderingly, away from number 4 Privet Drive while in reality he was heading in the direction of a cop car that always patrolled this area at this time of night. Sure enough within an hour of leaving he was pulled stopped by the police officer, and by this point his sniffling was real he hated how weak his body was, "What's your name little one?" the officer asked him concerned.

Sniffling some more Harry told him "I don't think I should say sir."

Harry noticed the officers calculating look as he asked "What are you doing out by yourself at this time of night? You should be home you don't look like you could be older than four or five years old.".

"M-m-my Uncle just threw me out for saying he couldn't hit me sir." Harry said trying to sound innocent and vulnerable "He always told me that I was lucky that he took on a worthless freak like me and that the law didn't concern abominations and I'm seven years old sir not five." Harry told him trying to look innocent and vulnerable.

Harry saw the officer's eyes light up with anger, "Is that so? Just where is your Uncle little one?" he asked him.

"Please sir I don't want any trouble, I'm going to go live in the park because Uncle says that freaks of nature shouldn't sully houses with their presence." Harry said trying to draw on all the sadness he had felt as a child.

Harry could easily tell that the officer was trying to keep calm now, "Why don't you come with me little one and I'll get you some food?" he said kindly trying to give Harry a calm smile.

"It's okay sir I ate two days ago so it would be a waste to feed me until tomorrow." Harry said remembering how often he was fed from his first childhood.

"You just let me worry about that little one." the officer said lifting Harry up and placing him in the squad car, "You and I are going on a little trip to the police station.".

"Can we turn on the siren?" Harry asked with actual child-like glee this time as this was always something he had wanted to do.

"If you want," the Officer nodded. "Now why don't you tell me about this uncle of yours?"

"He's really big," Harry began. "And his face turns purple when he's angry at me."

"Does he get angry at you often?" The Officer asked as he pulled away from the curb.

"Not very often," Harry shook his head. "Only a few times a day."

"I see . . . does," the Officer took a breath. "Does he ever hit you?"

"I'm not supposed to say," Harry allowed his voice to fall to a whisper. "Uncle Vernon will get angry."

"If you tell me," the Officer gave a warm smile. "I'll show you which button turns the siren on."

"Sometimes," Harry nodded slowly. "But only because he needs to beat 'it' out of me."

"Beat what out of you?" His grip on the wheel tightened.

"I don't know," Harry managed to force out a tear. "But he's always muttering about freakishness when he does."

"Hit this button here," the officer indicated a button. "It'll turn on the lights and siren."

"Ok," Harry hit the button and was rewarded by a loud whine and flashing lights. "Are you going to hit me now?"

"Why would I hit you?" The Officer asked and Harry could tell that he knew that he wasn't going to like the answer.

"Because my Uncle says that nothing good can happen to me without a good beating afterwards," Harry forced himself to shiver. "He said that it'll keep me from getting my hopes up."

"Well, I'm not going to hit you for any reason." The Officer replied firmly, "I forgot to mention but my name is Officer Patrick Jones. Why don't you tell me your name?"

"My Uncle usually calls me boy, you, or freak," Harry replied. "But my name is Harry."

"Well Harry," the car pulled into a parking space. "We're at the Police station, why don't we go in and I'll give you that food I promised you."

"Ok," Harry nodded eagerly, he was very hungry.

Officer Jones took Harry into the station house and set him at a desk with a large box of doughnuts.

"I have to go talk to some people so I won't be here for a little while," the Officer made sure to give a wide grin. "But I'll be back, and when I come back I want to see that you've eaten as many of these doughnuts as you can. Ok Harry?"

"Ok Officer Jones," Harry nodded.

Harry was on his third doughnut when he heard someone say "Hello,", a female police officer had managed to walk into the room without being noticed.

Harry looked up in shock, "hi."

"Do you like those doughnuts?" She knelt beside Harry's chair and shot him a warm grin.

"I'm sorry," Harry flinched. "I know I shouldn't have eaten so many, I'm sorry."

"No one is angry," the woman's voice was soft and soothing. "It's ok eat them."

"Really?" Harry figured that he was overacting a bit, but why mess with what seemed to be working.

"Really," she nodded. "they're very good aren't they?"

"Yes," Harry nodded.

The woman smiled kindly "I'm Sergeant Samantha, I'm a friend of Officer Patrick."

"I'm Harry Potter," Harry smiled. "Pleased to meet you."

"Those clothes don't look very comfortable," the woman shook her head. "For one thing, they're too big for you."

"I don't have anything else," Harry allowed his shoulders to drop. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok," Sergeant Samantha patted him on the shoulder. "Would you like some new clothes?"

"Ok," Harry nodded. "But are you sure you want to waste the money?"

"It's not a waste to get you new clothes Harry," she assured him. "In fact, I can't think of a better way to spend department funds."

"If you're sure," Harry fought the urge to laugh. "But my Uncle says that I should be Happy to get Dudley's old things and my Aunt agrees with him, she says that a worthless boy like me should be happy for what I get like I should be happy they let me sleep in my cupboard."

"Well I disagree." Harry could tell that she was furious, "I'll have some new clothes for you in just a second."

The Policewoman left the room and returned a few minutes later carrying a box of clothing, "Why don't you change out of those clothes and into these ones?"

"Will you wait outside?" Harry turned red. "I don't want to do it with you watching me."

"I'll be right outside if you need me," the policewoman agreed. "Just knock on the door.

"Ok," Harry gave struggled pitifully with his shirt for a few moments before conceding defeat, looked like Vernon's throw might have hurt his arm more than had thought. Walking toward the door with a sigh, Harry knocked.

"Yes?" Sergeant Samantha knelt down and smiled.

"I can't get my shirt off," Harry admitted. "Could you help me, but only with that?

"Sure I can," the Policewoman winced she saw the line of scar, the bruises, and the half healed cuts that covered his chest and back. "Harry, could you tell me how all this happened?"

"I'm not supposed to say," Harry frowned.

"That's ok," Sergeant Samantha smiled. "But I'm going to have to call my friend in to look at all this, he's a Paramedic and he'll help you."

"Ok," Harry nodded.

The woman stepped outside the door for a moment and called in a Paramedic. "Harry, this is my friend Nigel. He's a Paramedic, which means that he rides around in an ambulance."

"Hello Harry," Nigel smiled.

"Hello Mr. Nigel," Harry smiled back.

The man spent several minutes checking over and bandaging Harry's injuries before he would allow Harry to resume changing.

"Thanks for being so patient Harry," Nigel smiled. "Sergeant Samantha and I will give you some privacy so that you can get back to changing."

"I do have to ask one thing before I go," Sergeant Samantha smiled. "What's your address?"

"Why?" Harry's asked trying to sound innocent.

"So we can drop off your old clothes," Sergeant Samantha answered with a surprisingly straight face.

"Oh," Harry inwardly cheered, _'checkmate Dursley' _he thought "It's number 4 Privet Drive."

"Thank you Harry," Sergeant Samantha smiled. "You've been a lot of help."

-Officer Samantha-

Sergeant Samantha took Nigel by the arm and the two of them stepped out into the hallway.

"Well?" She forced herself to keep her voice down to keep Harry from overhearing.

"I found signs consistent with neglect and abuse," Nigel confirmed. "One of the bruises on his arm looked like it had been caused by a large hand gripping it too tight."

"That's all I needed to hear," Sergeant Samantha gave a cold smile. "Jones, go talk to the people at Number 4 Privet Drive."

"On it," the Officer nodded. "I have a feeling that this one might resist arrest so . . ."

"Be sure to bring a lot of back up," the woman nodded. "I think you're right about this one resisting arrest."

Three hours later, a badly beaten Vernon Dursley was escorted into the Police Station by several large humorless officers.

"Toss him in cell three," Sergeant Samantha ordered coldly.

"Isn't that the one with the biker gang?"

"Your point is?"

"Just asking," the Officer shrugged. "Wanted to make sure I didn't put him somewhere else by mistake."

"Get to it," the Samantha smiled. "I want his stay to be memorable." the rest of the officers grinned, they despised child abusers and they knew most criminals hated them as well.

-Harry-

The next morning Harry was sitting in the lobby of the station with Officer Jones and Sargent Samantha when he saw Dumbledore walk in. "Can we help you?" Officer Jones asked warily when he saw Dumbledore look at me.

"Yes my name is Albus Dumbledore and I was the executor of Harry's parents will. I heard about the arrest of Vernon Dursley and I'm here to take Harry to some of his other relatives." Dumbledore and Harry could tell he was irritated, _'Ha! Thank Merlin that there are anti-obviation wards around police stations to prevent wizards from breaking out people from muggle prisons.'_ Harry thought.

"Do you have any proof?" Sargent Samantha asked.

"Of course." Dumbledore said giving them what Harry could tell was a spelled parchment.

Nodding Sargent Samantha said "Well everything seems to be in Order. Take care Harry." she knelt down to hug him as she had grown close to him since he came in, she had taken him home yesterday and Harry knew that if she could she probably would have adopted him.

As soon as they were about a block away and there weren't any people nearby Harry ran away quickly before Dumbledore could react and when he reached a thicket of trees he disapperated to a little back alley in Diagon alley that was, thankfully, empty. Quickly walking out of the alley Harry headed towards Gringotts bank and walked in, _'Well,'_ he thought _'time to change the future.'_.


	2. HIATUS NOTIFICATION

**This is in response to the several reviews where people ask if I had abandoned a story. This story is on Hiatus, not adoption, until I finish with my current story updating cycle which contains fifteen stories. If you wish to know which are on the cycle look at my profile and if you wish for me to change a story on the cycle say which you wish to remove and what you want in its place. Also I am taking suggestions for what should be my next cycle for when the current one is done. Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
